


Together

by PatterCake



Series: Fluffember 2020 [3]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Meeting the Parents, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatterCake/pseuds/PatterCake
Summary: Lemongrab and LSP go to LSP's house after her coronation and Lemongrab has to confront her parents, as well as his own issues with his parent.
Relationships: Earl of Lemongrab/Lumpy Space Princess, Lumpy Space Mom/Lumpy Space Dad
Series: Fluffember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008450
Kudos: 8
Collections: lumpygrab fics by me





	Together

Being physically joined to your partner wasn’t always fun. 

“I can’t believe you ate baked beans while I wasn’t looking,” LSM, Lumpy Space Mom, ranted at her husband. “You’re so irresponsible! You know they give me gas! Do you even realise that our stomachs are linked or do you just not care about me? You stupid man.”

She wished she could glare at him and shout in his face but that was impossible as he was permanently turned away from her. The most she could do was stand in front of the mirror they were supposed to be freshening up in front of, and give his reflection a look that could kill. 

“Oh yeah?!” He said, glaring back at her reflection, “Well you never want to do any of the things I want! You never want to go to the pub with me, or go to sports games. Maybe  _ you _ don’t care about  _ me! _ ”

“Well maybe I shouldn’t if you’re going to be so selfish!” She yelled. 

The front door opened and they heard a weird clattering sound. They both put their argument aside to frown in confusion. A sound that they couldn’t place pattered down the hall and then their eyes widened with realisation. Footsteps! No wonder they hadn’t recognised them- Legs didn’t run in the lumpy family so they all just floated around without touching the floor. So this could only mean…

There was a stranger in their house. LSM grabbed her brush on instinct to use as a weapon. Her husband floated their conjoined body over to the hat stand to pick it up. “To think we’d be burgled today of all days!” he whispered to her. 

“Maybe they thought we’d be at the coronation all day so the house would be empt-”

Her husband shushed her. She felt the vibration of him making the noise travel through their shared body and she felt calmer. It was in situations like this that she was happy to always have him with her. She reached out to grip his free hand as they carefully opened the door to the hallway and poked their heads around it. 

“And then, oh my glob like-” LSP was floating down the hall holding a bouquet of… grey roses? And she was with the strangest thing her parents had ever seen. It was yellow and bald with a long pinocchio esque nose and wearing some sort of black and white suit. They looked at its long legs and realised this was what had been walking around. “Oh hi mom hi dad.” LSP noticed them.

LSP didn’t seem to be alarmed so this probably wasn’t a burglar and they hurriedly put down their improvised weapons. “Lemongrab these are my parents-” LSP pointed at them and the yellow creature turned to look at them. 

It has wide, large, white eyes with two black pupils, completely unlike their own glossy black eyes. It nervously smiled at them, revealing the pointed tips of sharp fangs. 

“Parents,” LSP continued, not sensing the awkward tension, “this is-”

“Liam Grab? Was it?” LSM asked sweetly. 

“No. My name is Lemongrab.” he corrected. 

“Oh! How, um, exotic!” LSM said apologetically and Lemongrab frowned at his first xenophobic microaggression. LSP glared at her parents and folded her arms. 

“I was gonna say this is my hawt boyf and you’d _ better respect him.” _ she shot her embarrassed mother a glare, “Anyway I’m gonna go put these babies in a vase-” she proudly touched her roses, “where’s abuela’s fine china?” 

“Hold on. Hold on young lady. Since when have you had a boyf?” Her father moved him and her mother forwards as he interrogated her.

Lemongrab couldn’t see this ending well for him so he tried to hide behind her. 

“UGH! OH MY GLOB YOU’RE SOOOOO ANNOYING! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! I’m like, the lumping queen now!” LSP snapped at him, “Anyway me and Lemmy have been dating for ageees back in Ooo.” 

“I see. So it’s a  _ ‘what happens in Ooo stays in Ooo’  _ type situation, except instead of staying in Ooo what happened is turning up uninvited at my house.” Her father said sarcastically 

“Dear!” his wife elbowed him and winced at the same time he did from their shared pain. But the message got through. She turned back to LSP’s terrified partner and tried to reassure him. “Le-mon… grab, sweetheart, I’m very sorry about all this. We’re a little.. Old Fashioned.”

“Oh it is- it is alright. Iiii am... Also old fashioned.” Lemongrab mumbled from behind his girlfriend. 

“Yeah well… anyway…” LSP said awkwardly, “how bout dat china.”

“It’s in the dark purple cupboard in the dining room, nena.” 

“Okay cool,” she turned to Lemongrab and planted a kiss on his yellow cheek that instantly turned green. “Imma pop these in some water and then we’ll go do something, ok?”

LSP turned to leave and Lemongrab panicked. _ “No! Not ok!” _ he wanted to yell, _ “You’re going to leave me with your terrifying parents that totally hate me and are probably going to use me in an experiment!”  _ He watched her float away into another room with despair. _ “Don’t you love meeee?”  _

Lemongrab was left alone with LSP’s conjoined parents. Her mother awkwardly smiled at him, and her father regarded him coolly. “So,” Her father said eventually, “what do you do?”

“What do Iiii do?” Lemongrab repeated in confusion. 

“Your job.” LSM clarified. 

“Oh! Yes yes... Myyy occuuupation. I am an earl and Iiii have my own kingdom.”

“I see, so you’re royalty.” LSM said politely. 

“Only technically. The Lemon Earldom’s population is very small sooo we are aaa local government. I have done as much manual labour as my subjects since I recuperated from my, um,” Lemongrab realised he was so nervous he was oversharing, “my uhhh… bad thing. Ignore that do not ask me questions. I am only thee figure head of my commune at political events, I suppose.”

“I see. So… you said you do manual labour?” Her father questioned and looked him up and down, “because no offense, uhh… um...”

“Lemongrab.” his wife supplied. 

“Lemongrab. But you don’t really look like you lift.”

“What?” Lemongrab frowned. Lift? Lift what? Since when was he supposed to lift something? “Oh. No. I am stronger than I look. Mother made me so.”

That last part was strange and since it had been years since they could exchange weird looks with each other they’d built up a system of symbols instead. They tapped their fingers together once to say,  _ “that’s a weird thing to say about your mom, should we ask?”  _

“Oh really?” LSPapa (he had decided not to go around calling himself LSD for various reasons, the main one being no one assumed it stood for Lumpy Space Dad), said with a raised eyebrow, “Then come help me move the TV.”

LSM put her face in her hands from desperation at her hopeless husband. It was like he wasn’t even trying to be polite to LSP’s new boyfriend! First he’d been weirdly overprotective of LSP and now he was giving him chores. 

LSPapa dragged his wife and his daughter’s boyfriend into the living room and floated over to the recently assembled TV on the couch. “You pick it up at that end and I’ll carry it on this end.” he instructed and got ready to hoist the TV up. 

Lemongrab had no choice but to gingerly slip his arms under the television and get ready to carry it. LSPapa counted to three and they picked it up together, and slowly carried it to a stand set up by the far wall. “We’ll drop this here…” he said gruffly and Lemongrab did as he was literally told. LSPapa hastily checked to make sure it hadn’t been damaged and Lemongrab realised he’d made a mistake.

“You- you said to drop it!” he panicked. 

“So you’re one of those guys that takes everything literally.” LSPapa said and then his tone softened when he saw how freaked out he was, “hey it’s okay! I’ll be more careful how I say stuff next time. The TV isn’t damaged so it’s no biggie- you don’t have to be so scared of me.” 

Lemongrab was still panicking. Whenever he messed up in front of his mother it usually ended in a serious scolding or her disappointed face frowning at him even though she smiled at everyone else so sweetly. And the last time he’d broken something in front of someone…

He felt the scars across his body tingle as he remembered the sound of a porcelain doll shattering, breaking both itself and the sibling relationship it had been holding together. 

“Hey it’s okay.” LSPapa repeated. This was his fault for going off at him so early. He remembered what it had been like meeting LSP’s abuela and abuelo for the first time. They were uptight traditional Lumpy people, he was a teen in a hippie phase. When he knocked on the door of their house that was so much bigger than his and the door was opened by a conjoined couple in a tailor made business suit he’d started sweating buckets. It was scary to meet your girlfriend’s family- especially when you were so different from them. And he hadn’t exactly made Lemongrab feel welcome. “Look I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have got angry like that.” 

He awkwardly readjusted his glasses. “It’s just that, well, it’s LSP’s business and I don’t know how much she’s told you but she hasn’t been the best judge of character.” Lemongrab looked confused, “I mean, her former boyfriend Brad told us to lump off in our own house… and then there was that Michael who she nearly ran away with just because he had his own car-”

LSM pinched him hard for going into all this detail. “She was just a teenager. What he’s trying to say is we only want to see our cari ñ o happy.”

Lemongrab blinked. LSP’s mother seemed like she… genuinely cared about her daughter. She wanted her to be happy. Lemongrab realised that this was what a normal family was like and a lump formed in his throat. 

“And LSP has had a lot of people in her life that made her very… unhappy.” She admitted stiffly. 

“I-I make her happy.” Lemongrab said suddenly, “I promise.” 

Her parents tapped their fingers together again and smiled at him. “I bet you do. LSP seems to really like you. And you seem like a good boy- you bought her flowers and everything.”

“Even if they were grey,” LSPapa muttered. His wife pinched him again, “But that may be how it’s done in Ooo! Who am I to judge your, um, cultural traditions.” 

“They were nnngh supposeeed to beee red!” Lemongrab scowled. He would never forgive Marceline for this, even if she did buy him a goldfish. “Myyyy vampire step mother drank the red from them. Unacceptable.”

“A vampire huh.” LSPapa said. So he was a lemon, humanoid, pinocchio… yellow… thing, and his step mother was a vampire. “What’s your mom then, a piece of gum?” 

“Yes, actually.” Lemongrab replied, “But… Mother Princess does not think highly of me.”

“Why’s that?” 

“I am aaa… failed experiment. She made me in the lab to be her heir but I came out wrong and… and I’ve been going wrong ever since. I don’t know why she brought me back.” Lemongrab said sadly, “All Iiiii do is... cause trouble.” 

“Hey that’s not true! You’re not causing any trouble.” LSM reassured him, “and I’m sure your mother doesn’t think that about you either.” 

“But that is what she says about me.” Lemongrab confessed, “She said I am her first experiment gone wrong… her first… true failure was giving me life…” 

“Then it sounds like your mother is the one people shouldn’t think highly of.” LSM gently touched him on the shoulder and said softly. “there’s lots of good things about you.” 

“R-really?” Lemongrab stammered, surprised by this sudden contact. 

“Sure!” LSPapa said, “You can lift, and you’re nice to our girl, and you haven’t got angry at us even though we keep saying rude things without meaning to. You’re a nice guy, Lemongrab.” 

“Really??” Lemongrab repeated in shock. 

LSPapa clapped a hand on Lemongrab’s shoulder and squeezed him so hard Lemongrab’s eyes widened. “Really. I’m happy to welcome you to our family.” 

Family? Lemongrab had been feeling something painful the whole time he’d been in this house. He’d first felt it when LSP opened the door with her own key and he realised she was free to come and go whenever she pleased. She saw her parents all the time, or never, but she saw them whenever she wanted. He only saw his mother when kingdom business let him. When he had to act as regent, or they had a diplomatic dinner, or a terrible tragedy meant she was forced to help him. He realised LSP’s parents wanted her around. He wondered what that felt like- he wanted to know what that felt like. But he didn't. All he knew was painful envy. 

He reached up to touch the two hands on either of his shoulders. But maybe now… he would find out what it felt like. 

“Okay I put them in my cool bedroom-” LSP popped through the doorway, “we can go hang out now.” Lemongrab went over to her. While things had ended out okay with her parents it had been pretty… intense. Both dealing with them and having to think about his mother so much. He couldn’t wait to hug LSP and replace all these sad feelings with warmth. 

“Bye Mami, bye Papi.” she said to them and waved. Lemongrab copied her and they were about to leave when LSPapa clapped his hand on Lemongrab’s shoulder again. 

“I didn’t mean what I said about… you turning up invited and being unwelcome. You’re actually very welcome. Feel free to stop by any time sport!” he told him and smiled. Lemongrab smiled back and said he’d try to visit sometime. 

LSP was overjoyed to learn that her boyfriend and her parents were getting on well and that things were cool between them. Lemongrab, however, had a weight on his mind. “LSP,” he said eventually. “When we are married, will we have to do that too?”

LSP stopped and stared at him.  _ “When _ we’re married?”

“Oh!” Lemongrab realised he’d said when instead of if. He’d assumed that it was obvious they were going to be together forever and ever but if LSP didn’t feel the same way then... “AAA!! I MEEAANN... I am sorry I, well, I assumed-”

“No it’s okay like, I want to someday it’s just…” LSP blushed and looked away, “you said it like you were so sure of it. It was so sweet.”

“Ah ha ha ha okay. Yes.” Lemongrab said quickly as he blushed too, “You are also sweet.”

LSP smiled and hooked her arm around his, snuggling up to him. “Soo… What did you mean?”

“Will I have to… get stuck to you like your parents?” Lemongrab asked seriously. 

“What? Oh that! Yeah now that I think about it, you’ve never seen a conjoined couple before have you?” Lemongrab shook his head, “It’s a Lumpy people thing so I’m used to it, it’s pretty common and it’s traditional. Plus I guess it’s kinda nice to always be with the person you love lots.” LSP said thoughtfully. “But like… no thank you. I want my own space, y’know?”

“Yes. I know. I also want my own space.” Lemongrab admitted. 

“But we’ll still be together in the way that really matters.”

Lemongrab nodded. “Yes… together…”

LSP slipped her hand down his arm to his hand and they tapped their fingers together affectionately. LSP’s hand was warm and soft as he held it, and it did make him feel better. Parents would probably always been something hard and difficult for him, but at least this type of love would always be there to comfort him. 

LSP’s parents watched their daughter and her boyfriend holding hands from the living room window. Lemongrab hadn’t been lying, he really did make her happy. 

“I miss that sometimes.” LSM said wistfully. 

“What? Not being stuck to me?” her husband joked. 

“Naturally. But also just being in love for the first time.” she said dreamily, “we had so much fun together…”

“Yeah.”

She reached for his hand. “But this is fun too.”

He laced their fingers together and squeezed her hand. She could feel the warmth of his hand and since they shared nerves, she could feel the warmth of her hand, and all his feelings. All his love and hers mingling into one thing. Two becoming one and reminding her that she would never be alone or lonely again. 

At times like that, being conjoined to your partner wasn’t just fun, it was the best feeling in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> With that the third prompt is finished :) I think there needs to be more content of Lemongrab getting parental affection from his new lumpy parents... god knows the poor guy deserves it... 
> 
> And LSP had a quinceañera party in one episode so I interpret her and her family to be Latin American (or of... Latin American descent since they're not really human and America probably doesn't exist as a thing in Adventure Time.) so I tried to have them call each other by Spanish petnames but since I'm not Latin American if there's a mistake let me know! :)


End file.
